geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abby Hatcher- Tragedy
Abby Hatcher is a Nick Jr show that originally premiered on January 1st, 2019. Quoted from Nickelodeon, "The series follows an intelligent and energetic seven-year-old girl named Abby Hatcher, and her new friends, the Fuzzlies. The Fuzzlies are creatures that live in her family's hotel. Together with her best Fuzzly friend Bozzly, Abby goes on wild adventures to fix Fuzzly mishaps and help them in any way she can." I am a fan of the show myself, as I find it to be cute and heartwarming. One day, I went to see the recent activity on the Abby Hatcher Wiki, There was a blog post by a user whose name was just a bunch of random numbers(It was deleted shortly, however), the blog post didn't really have a title. when I clicked on it, the post said that he has a "Leaked" episode of Abby Hatcher, and said to email him at *********@gmail.com to see it. I then sent him an email, as I was curious to see this "Leaked" episode. Around 45 minutes later, I got a response back from him, he just responded with"Here ya go" and attached a MP4 file of the episode. I downloaded the file onto my computer, and then clicked on it to see the episode. I would like to say, that unlike 90% of these "Lost episodes", this episode has no "Hyper-Realistic" blood or gore, it does have death, and it does have blood, but the blood and everything is all cartoonish. The episode started with the normal intro, and the title card had the episode name "Tragedy" With Abby, and her parents standing outside a destroyed version of their family owned Hotel, with sad looks on their faces, and Abby saying the name of the episode as usual. The episode began with Abby, Bozzly, Teeny Terry And Otis playing games in the courtyard. Eventually Abby's mom called them in, and she met with the others in the lobby. Abby's mom then made an exicting announcement that they were going to be throwing a party that was going to be dedicated to the Fuzzlies, they all gave excited reactions about it, and they began to discuss what they would do for the party, I thought it was a pretty nice start to the episode, but that would soon change... It then went to Abby and the Fuzzlies making decorations for the party, they were making things like cards, banners and drawing some pictures, But it later cut to Abby's dad, who was looking outside through the window, looking concerned. It showed outside what looked to be a Airplane that was on fire, and it was crashing down straight towards the hotel, "Uhh everyone, you might wanna come look" Abby's dad had said, while everyone came to the window and saw the crashing Airplane, everyone then began to panic, screaming and crying and screaming things like "I don't wanna die!", while Abby's parents tried to stay calm. Abby's dad then said that they should go to their basement to take cover, at this point, the Airplane was coming down very fast. Everyone than ran to the back room and the entrance to the basement. Abby and her parents were able to make it to the basement, But, the Fuzzlies however, weren't able to make it in time... The Airplane crashed straight into the Hotel the moment they went into the basement, creating a huge explosion that destroyed the hotel. After the explosion, it showed Abby and her parents leave the basement, Abby then said "Are you okay?" in a concerned tone of voice, it then showed something heartbreaking, Bozzly, Teeny Terry, Oits and Mo all looked to be dead, with some cartoonish blood on them, with the other Fuzzlies appearing to be crushed by the rubble with cartoonish blood on their as well, and in the distance showed the hotel employees and guests looking dead as well. It then zoomed in on the shot of Bozzly's body, Abby then began to cry super hard at the sight of her best friend dead. It then cut to a Hospital where a flatline noise can be heard, the doctor than came out and said "I'm sorry everyone, but they're gone." Abby and her parents began to cry super hard, "I can't belive there gone, I cant believe Bozzly's gone.." Abby said very tearfully, while showing the Fuzzlies bodies in hospital beds. Abby's dad was then shown what looked like he was checking a Bank account on his Phone, "I don't think we can afford a good new place to stay." he said sadly, Abby and her mom looked at his Phone with some sad looks on there faces. It then showed them at a Funeral for the Fuzzlies, playing sad music as there coffins were lowered into the ground, in which Abby waved goodbye to each one. It then faded to black, and then faded in to show a House in a bad, ghetto-looking Neighborhood. "Well, this is home now..." Abby's dad said, still sounding sad. They then opened the door to show a run-down interior, with Furniture that look very old and damaged. Abby's mom let out a sigh, before they walked in to the House. It then showed clips of them living in the house, doing things like cooking, eating, watching Tv, cleaning, and Abby sleeping in her new room, with bad things happening to them throughout, and more sad music played in the background. The music ended and it then cut to Abby's parents sitting on the couch at night in darkness while they were frowning, before showing outside of their house, a black Mercedes Benz looking car pulled up to their house, five men than got out of the car, carrying guns that seemed to resemble Glocks, Uzis and AK-47's. They shot down the door and front windows, Which alerted Abby's Parents, the men, who were wearing primarily black outfits, then yelled at them to put their hands up. "Why are you here, Why are you HERE???" They yelled, before they explained that they used to own a Hotel that got destroyed and they could only afford to buy a house here, the men yelled back, "Well then you should of became homeless instead of coming TO OUR BLOCK!" They then proceeded to shoot them repeatedly in the chest and stomach, with there bodies dropping with some cartoonish blood on them, they eventually let out a huge scream before looking like they died, Abby, who was sleeping, was awoken by the gunshots, and eventually coming out to see the horrific scene of here parents shot to death, with the men eventually leaving by the time Abby saw their bodies. She then ran back to her bed and she started to sob, and for whatever dang reason during that time, the police never even showed up... Which was just plain stupid of the episode, after a bit of Abby sobbing on her bed, two men (They looked different than the ones who killed her parents) came in through Abby's window, and then they grabbed Abby and tied her up, Abby began to scream loud. "It looks like your parents are dead girl, that means were gonna make you our slave and your gonna be with us now!", Abby continued to scream, "SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!!" They said to abby before throwing her into the trunk of there car, before grabbing Abby's glasses and the Fuzzly spotter she still had on her wrist and smashing the two onto ground, and putting the smashed items in the car. They than closed the trunk and quickly drove off while Abby could still be heard screaming, while the episode slowly faded to black and it cut to the normal end credits before ending entirely. I was very shocked by this episode, asking many questions in my head about it, I emailed him back for an explanation about the episode, he responded back,saying that he was told that the episode was made by a mentally Ill former Writer on the show, who had written two official episodes for the show and he had apparently bribed the Animators and Voice actors thousands of dollars to make the episode. It was obviously never released, but I was able to get the episode from a source that I will not name or say how he got it. Eventually the writer was fired and the production crew covered up his name on the two episodes He's written. And finishing by saying that I should not upload the episode online, as I would get in serious legal trouble with Spin Master. I hope that I will get some more information about this episode very soon. Category:Nick Jr Category:Nickelodeon Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:GIVE ME OP SKEPPY Category:BADBOYHALO : JOIN TEAMSPEAK RIGHT NOW Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypasta for the shadow reader Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:Family Guy Category:ABCDEFG I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:We need comments! Category:More comments please! Category:Attendance! Motu, Patlu? Present! Gattu, Batu? Present! Ninja? Present! Kenichi? Present! Aaj ka topic hai D se dab, dab-d dab-d dab, dab dab! In the cool clothes, plus attitude, plus new hand moves, and dab! And dab, and dab and dab and dab! This t Category:Eachers Day, let the kids teach you how to be cool. Lesson your teachers Nickelodeon style with our Guru Cools Category:I added all the negative categories cause I fucking hate myself Category:Not cliche Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:Death Category:Longpasta Category:Goodpasta Category:Good Articles Category:Bestpasta Category:WHY IS THIS PASTA SO GOOD?!?!?! Category:Suggested Reading Category:BEST CREEPY EVER I GIVE US A CHOCOLATE BAR 100000000000000000000000000000000000000/0 Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:10/10 stories Category:10 Category:True fan of Abby hatcher Category:Trollpasta Category:Greatest Pastas Category:Lost Episodes Category:Abby Hatcher Category:Lost Films Category:Lightning mcqueen gets fucked in the ass : the movie Category:Family guy Category:Frick Category:A$AP Rocky Category:CONGRATULATIONS VIDEOS DOES NOT HELP T SERIES